Gate's Lawyers – Valentine's Day
by PeterHalsey
Summary: Stand alone part of the Gate's Lawyers storyline. This story is situated to the Valentine's day 1999 and how the couples of this storyline celebrated it.


**Gate's Lawyers – Valentine's Day**

**Summary:** Stand alone part of the Gate's Lawyers storyline. This story is situated to the Valentine's day 1999 and how the couples of this storyline celebrated it.

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers:** All previous chapters of my stories and episodes of JAG up to **War Stories** (Jaggle Bells did not happened as there will be chapter in JAG storyline that covers the Christmas in 1998) and SG-1 up to **1969**. Gate Lawyers including Chapter 5 – Life and Love.

**Disclaimer:** JAG belongs to Donald Bellisario, Bellisarius, Productions, Paramount, and CBS. Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM, Double Secret and Gekko. I own nothing but the plot twists.

**Note: **in the future there may be more chapters. One for each year Valentine's Day.

**.**

**0650 local, Sunday 14th February 1999, Rabb's apartment**

"Wake up, sleepyhead," said Harm and kissed the still sleeping Sarah MacKenzie.

"Ah," was the only reaction he got from her. Harm knew that even as she was normally early riser sometimes Mac just decided to stay in bed as long as possible.

"Sarah, it's Valentine's Day." Harm whispered that to her ear just after he hissed it.

That got to her. "Morning." She still did not opened her eyes but at least she was awake.

"Morning." Harm knew that he should thread Mac special today. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Depends on what do we have."

Harm already have everything planned but decided to mock her a little longer. "Hmm, let me see. We can have some toasts or pancakes." From the reaction he got on toasts he was glad that the breakfast of choice was pancakes.

**.**

**0640 local, SGC**

With Hammond on leave again Jack and the rest of the senior staff had to work on weekend. Jack got up early to prepare for the Valentine's Day. He did not knew how Sam would react to what he was to do but it was worth the try. They did not talked about their kiss since they returned from their trip to the past but Jack felt that he and Sam became closer friends.

First he went to the commissary to get part of his surprise. He had the other parts with him as he could not get those on base. As he finally had everything he used his card and let himself in Carter's lab.

**.**

**0715 local, SGC**

As was her routine Sam changed from her civies and went straight to her lab. When she got there something was off. She felt that someone was here between last night and now. All the equipment was on the right places but still.

First thing she found was the blue jell-o that someone placed on her desk. She loved it and sometimes when she forgot the time and others already took all the blue ones she was little angry.

"So, who did this?" asked Sam but as hard as she searched there was no note or anything to indicate the mysterious person who gave her the best thing in the world.

With time already wasted in the search Sam booted up her laptop and found another surprise. When she logged in there was new wallpaper and new message for her. She knew she should alert the base security about the breach but the fact that the wallpaper was big pink and red heart with the Earth symbol from the gate inside she decided to read the message first.

Sam smiled and took the jell-o. Aside from few boys during her high school years no one gave her anything for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Happy **Valentine's Day**, Sam.

I know that this is silly but you became special to me.

Since the kiss we shared I know I love you.

I hope you are not mad at me for what I did.

By the way enjoy your Jell-O and the eucalyptus essence

**_Jack_**

* * *

**.**

**1500 local, SGC**

Janet could not wait any longer. Nothing happened and her shift was as boring as it could get. With no patients and no teams off-world she was stuck with reports and reviews that O'Neill and Hammond wanted her to give them each month. She closed the last folder and stored it in her desk. It was time to execute her plan. She discussed it with Cassie after her adopted daughter asked her about it. OK, Cassandra asked her about how should she react if someone gave her anything but the conversation turned to if someone would give something to her. For Janet it was clear that even as she and Daniel felt something for each other he still hoped to return to his wife.

Janet collected the gift she bought him and went to his lab. She hoped that like normal he would be alone.

Daniel looked up from his notes on one of the artifacts he studied. "Hi, Janet."

"Hi," answered Janet and went to him. She kissed him on his cheek and gave him the stylized heart made from different bags of coffee. She knew how he loved coffee and could not think about better gift.

"Ah, thanks, Janet." Daniel hugged the petite doctor and kissed her in the process. She was one of his best friends and he realized that in a way he really loved her.

**.**

**1900 local, Mac's apartment**

They spent most of the day together. They enjoyed the snow and cold weather. Even now there was more than 8 inches of snow on the whole north part of east coast. After lunch and some more snow battles they met Harriet and Bud in the park. Harriet immediately stole her from Harm and he told her not to worry about anything as long as she get to her apartment by 1900.

Mac was glad that they decided to spent the night at her apartment for a change. She suspected that Harm planned that for some time as when she opened her door he was already there and had dinner prepared.

"Oh, Harm. You did not have do to this." Mac really did not felt that Valentine's Day was any different than any other day. She enjoyed the chocolates that Harm gave her each year but the dinner and the fancy prepared table was new to their relationship.

"Of course but You deserve something special." He took off her coat and seated her at the table. He poured mineral spring water to their glasses and than he brought the main course of their dinner. It was big steak for Mac and tofu for him together with big bowl of his famous vegetable salad.

Mac licked her lips at the sight of the steak. "With that as main course what you left for desert?"

"Only the best for you. Ice cream and fruits covered in chocolate. And than there will be bath waiting for you."

Mac nearly drooled. Harm really over did himself. Tomorrow she totally would not like to get to work but she like to be spoiled.

**.**

**1915 local, O'Neill's house**

Sam was nervous again. But at the same time she knew that she wanted to be here and she felt that it was necessary for her sanity. She did not came here straight from work. She went home first and changed into something different than the clothes she wore for the short trip to the mountain. She had to wear her winter coat with all the snow and ten degrees but under that she decided to wear figure hugging sweater.

She ring the doorbell and waited until Jack opened the door. "Hi," she said and smiled at him.

_God, she is cute!_ Thought Jack as Sam stood there in her winter clothes with the blue winter cap that he gave her last Christmas. "Hi, Sam."

"Can I come in?" asked Sam as Jack just stood there.

"Sure." He had to shook his head to return to reality. "What brings you here?"

Sam, now without her thick winter coat turned to Jack and looked deep into his eyes. "Your gift."

"What about it." He hoped she was not mad at him. She was normal during the day but they barely saw each other as she worked on her experiments and he had load of paperwork on his desk.

"I love it." Sam smiled and without any warning she kissed him. It was just moment and she backed nearly as soon as their lips touched.

Jack froze. He did not expected that she would kiss him. After few moments he smiled. "Sweet."

"Jack?" asked Sam as she did not understand what he meant.

"Come to the living room. I think we should talk."

"About what?" Sam was still a little confused.

Jack smiled again and cleared one of his armchairs. "You, me, and other things. Do you want tea, coffee or hot cocoa?"

"Cocoa would be great."


End file.
